


Born Royalty, Die Royalty

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Main Character Death ONLY IF YOU READ THE SECOND CHAPTER WHICH HAS THE DARKER ENDING, Size Kink, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Prince Charmont and Draco run into each other unexpectedly one day in the woods and it sparks a whirlwind of a romance that neither one of them could have possibly predicted.
Relationships: Prince Charmont (Ella Enchanted)/Draco (Clash of the Titans)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60
Collections: Hannibal Kink Meme





	1. GOOD ENDING

**Author's Note:**

> The First Chapter is the same fic as the Second Chapter but the second chapter has the darker ending. Choose whichever one you prefer, but the darker ending does have Main Character Death!

“Quiet, baby,” Draco said covering Prince Char’s mouth with his large palm, his hand was so big the heel of it reached one of his ears while the tips of his fingers reached the other. Char was small, delicate, and fair in comparison to his lover Draco, the tanned brute hulking at 6’4, a full-foot and a bit over Char’s tiny 5’3 frame. They were in Medusa’s cavern and they needed to be quiet, or they would surely be discovered and turned to stone.

The young prince had been Draco’s traveling companion for weeks after they had bumped into each other in the woods. During which Char was attempting to escape, not wanting to be royal any longer, hating the responsibility and refusing throne, and a wife.

A strange romance had blossomed between the unlikely pair and at the end of their first week they consummated their relationship, giving in to the sexual chemistry that had been palpable between them since first laying eyes on one another.

They hadn’t been able to keep their hands off one another since that first time, often stopping in broad daylight for a quick fuck against a tree, Draco making sure to be delicate with the much smaller man, holding his back so he didn’t get splintered. Picking him up like he weighed barely more than air.

Prince Char had been a virgin until Draco. But had been fucking himself with multiple objects around his palace for years, from bananas, to cucumbers, to scepters adorned with jewels. But nothing could had prepared him for Draco’s nine inch and very thick, cock. Every time he pressed into Char he could nearly count the veins on the man’s cock, pressing all around his opening. The warmth of the huge man’s body coupled with the deep throb of his pounding cock inside was everything the young prince had ever dreamed of. He was made for it.

When they had first met, Draco had told Char of his quest, to steal Medusa’s treasure. Char, who didn’t believe in magic had laughed. There was no such mythical woman with snakes for hair, such a thing was demonic, impossible. Draco laughed at the ignorant boy’s denial. “She’s real. And I’m going to be rich.”

Char agreed to go, not sure what else to do or where else to go. Staying with Draco was the best decision he could’ve ever made. He had fallen madly in love with the large man and he couldn’t imagine life without him. All Draco talked about now was stealing the treasure and building he and the young prince a castle to live in. His companion for life.

Draco knew Char was the one after three weeks together and while the prince was sleeping he had braided and strung two leaf stems together in the shape of a ring and slid it onto his love’s finger to discover in the morning.

“What is this?” Char said sleepily as he sat up, the sun coming up over the mountains. Draco was cooking quail eggs over a stone fire. He smirked.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

“Draco, what is this?”

“I’ll get you a nicer one from Medusa’s stash, I’m sure she had plenty of rings. That’s just a place-holder for now.”

Char got up, his white night shirt falling right above his knees. He ran to Draco and claimed his lips, being tugged onto the large man’s knee. Their eggs burnt that morning.

“Quiet, baby,” Draco said again softly. Medusa’s chamber echoed and they needed to be very quiet. It wasn’t the right place or the right time but the mood struck and Draco needed him on his cock right then and there. They had traveled hundreds of miles for weeks and they were almost to their goal. The excitement of it all went straight to their groins, making them ache for one another.

Char was noisy when he was fucked, full of moans and whimpers and sighs and pants, which always drove Draco over the edge, but this was impertinent, they really needed to be silent. It was life or death.

“Daddy,” Char whined gently in the man’s ear, tugging and squeezing with both hands in Draco’s long silver-streaked braid. His cream colored toga styled top was all he wore, hiked up with nothing underneath, almost like a dress. A contrast to Draco’s armor and leather. The huge man’s cock was splitting him open. It felt like home. It was like a drug, being so full. “Feels so good, Daddy.”

“Shh,” Draco maneuvered Char by the small of his back and held his body harder against his own. He continued fucking him hard, lifting and slamming Char down on his cock again and again, breathing tiny grunts into his boy’s ear. “Gunna be so rich, baby. Gunna buy you anything. Going to protect you, your entire life and mine. Nobody will fucking hurt you.”

“I love you,” Char gripped Draco’s soot covered, sweaty and slick shoulders.

“I love too, my prince,” Draco whispered under his breath. “You were born royalty and you’ll die the same way. But in my arms. Not in some judgmental palace, not next to a woman you don’t love. With me. You’ll be my King. On my cock every night. Baby. You deserve it all.” Their lips met as they kissed.

Char gasped and shook as his orgasm tore through him, full of the man he loved, that promised him the world. Draco emptied inside him soon after, clutching at the back of Char’s head, in his curls with one large hard. He shushed him gently as they came down, Draco still buried inside him.

“Let’s go get that treasure, hmm?” Draco cooed. He pulled out and Char leaked him onto the ground, petting his love’s face, he nodded.

~ Prince Char & Draco lived happily ever after with Draco doing exactly as he promised, spoiling his love in jewels, building them both a home and living out their days together. Two Kings. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2 is the exact same fic but with the DARKER ENDING that involves Main Character Death, so please read cautiously
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


	2. TRAGIC ENDING

“Quiet, baby,” Draco said covering Prince Char’s mouth with his large palm, his hand was so big the heel of it reached one of his ears while the tips of his fingers reached the other. Char was small, delicate, and fair in comparison to his lover Draco, the tanned brute hulking at 6’4, a full-foot and a bit over Char’s tiny 5’3 frame. They were in Medusa’s cavern and they needed to be quiet, or they would surely be discovered and turned to stone.

The young prince had been Draco’s traveling companion for weeks after they had bumped into each other in the woods. During which Char was attempting to escape, not wanting to be royal any longer, hating the responsibility and refusing throne, and a wife.

A strange romance had blossomed between the unlikely pair and at the end of their first week they consummated their relationship, giving in to the sexual chemistry that had been palpable between them since first laying eyes on one another.

They hadn’t been able to keep their hands off one another since that first time, often stopping in broad daylight for a quick fuck against a tree, Draco making sure to be delicate with the much smaller man, holding his back so he didn’t get splintered. Picking him up like he weighed barely more than air.

Prince Char had been a virgin until Draco. But had been fucking himself with multiple objects around his palace for years, from bananas, to cucumbers, to scepters adorned with jewels. But nothing could had prepared him for Draco’s nine inch and very thick, cock. Every time he pressed into Char he could nearly count the veins on the man’s cock, pressing all around his opening. The warmth of the huge man’s body coupled with the deep throb of his pounding cock inside was everything the young prince had ever dreamed of. He was made for it.

When they had first met, Draco had told Char of his quest, to steal Medusa’s treasure. Char, who didn’t believe in magic had laughed. There was no such mythical woman with snakes for hair, such a thing was demonic, impossible. Draco laughed at the ignorant boy’s denial. “She’s real. And I’m going to be rich.”

Char agreed to go, not sure what else to do or where else to go. Staying with Draco was the best decision he could’ve ever made. He had fallen madly in love with the large man and he couldn’t imagine life without him. All Draco talked about now was stealing the treasure and building he and the young prince a castle to live in. His companion for life.

Draco knew Char was the one after three weeks together and while the prince was sleeping he had braided and strung two leaf stems together in the shape of a ring and slid it onto his love’s finger to discover in the morning.

“What is this?” Char said sleepily as he sat up, the sun coming up over the mountains. Draco was cooking quail eggs over a stone fire. He smirked.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

“Draco, what is this?”

“I’ll get you a nicer one from Medusa’s stash, I’m sure she had plenty of rings. That’s just a place-holder for now.”

Char got up, his white night shirt falling right above his knees. He ran to Draco and claimed his lips, being tugged onto the large man’s knee. Their eggs burnt that morning.

“Quiet, baby,” Draco said again softly. Medusa’s chamber echoed and they needed to be very quiet. It wasn’t the right place or the right time but the mood struck and Draco needed him on his cock right then and there. They had traveled hundreds of miles for weeks and they were almost to their goal. The excitement of it all went straight to their groins, making them ache for one another.

Char was noisy when he was fucked, full of moans and whimpers and sighs and pants, which always drove Draco over the edge, but this was impertinent, they really needed to be silent. It was life or death.

“Daddy,” Char whined gently in the man’s ear, tugging and squeezing with both hands in Draco’s long silver-streaked braid. His cream colored toga styled top was all he wore, hiked up with nothing underneath, almost like a dress. A contrast to Draco’s armor and leather. The huge man’s cock was splitting him open. It felt like home. It was like a drug, being so full. “Feels so good, Daddy.”

“Shh,” Draco maneuvered Char by the small of his back and held his body harder against his own. He continued fucking him hard, lifting and slamming Char down on his cock again and again, breathing tiny grunts into his boy’s ear. “Gunna be so rich, baby. Gunna buy you anything. Going to protect you, your entire life and mine. Nobody will fucking hurt you.”

“I love you,” Char gripped Draco’s soot covered, sweaty and slick shoulders.

“I love too, my prince,” Draco whispered under his breath. “You were born royalty and you’ll die the same way. But in my arms. Not in some judgmental palace, not next to a woman you don’t love. With me. You’ll be my King. On my cock every night. Baby. You deserve it all.” Their lips met as they kissed.

Char gasped and shook as his orgasm tore through him, full of the man he loved, that promised him the world. Draco emptied inside him soon after, clutching at the back of Char’s head, in his curls with one large hard. He shushed him gently as they came down, Draco still buried inside him.

Just then a sound came from their right, startling them both. They turned at the exact same time, having no time to react, both their eyes landing on the creature at the exact moment, their bodies immediately turning to stone. Together, as one, forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
